Morning Kisses
by Kalira69
Summary: His presence unfortunately required at an early meeting, Madara is forced to drag himself out of a warm, welcoming bed.


Dressed and prepared for the day - mostly - Madara ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his shoulders, then settled quietly back onto the bed. He leaned over, flicking a bit of shaggy white hair out of his lover's face before trailing a caress from his temple down to his jaw.

"Mmm. . ." Tobirama groaned, face scrunching up like a confused kitten. It was bizarrely endearing, and he looked remarkably cute and fluffy for as terrifyingly fierce as Madara was well aware he could be. Wrapping one hand behind Madara's shoulder and pouting slightly, he tipped up his chin to give Madara a soft kiss in return, not opening his eyes.

Madara leaned closer to make it possible, but it was still an uncharacteristically clumsy caress, skimming his chin and just barely at one corner of his mouth. Madara's heart squeezed with unutterable fondness. He sighed and settled down closer to his lover again, nuzzling the pale curve of one cheek, dropping kisses along the red slash there.

"Ohayou, my darling." Madara murmured against the sharp line of Tobirama's jaw, smoothing one hand up his side to rest over his ribs.

Tobirama made a quiet hissing noise. "Too early." he moaned, wriggling and turning away, just a little.

Just enough to let Madara rest comfortably against his back, one arm falling easily around Tobirama's waist. "Not making you get up." he said, amused, though he knew if Tobirama had _needed_ to be awake for whatever reason he would have already been out of bed while Madara was still fuzzily working out which way was up and fighting his morning battle with strangulation courtesy of his hair. No matter how little sleep Tobirama had gotten the night before. "What were you up so late working on, anyway?" Madara asked, fingers trailing up and down Tobirama's chest lightly. He had woken just enough to vaguely register Tobirama coming to bed, but had little idea _how_ late it had been or what had held his attention this time.

"Breakthrough on a new fuinjutsu experiment. Logistics for a new waterline that's going to have to cut through the Inuzuka clan lands. Treaty with a clan refusing to join us but wishing to keep peace; Anija needs oversight." Tobirama answered absently, voice thick. He turned further onto his side, tucking himself more snugly against Madara's chest with a contented murmur low in his throat.

"Poor Tobi." Madara said, amused, though his assessment of his brother's ability with treaties was accurate, and that particular duty often landed in Tobirama's steady hands instead. He kissed Tobirama's shoulder before curling snugly around him, his own broader shoulders shadowing his lover's. Tobirama made a soft grumpy noise, squirming in the embrace. Madara hugged him tighter, nuzzling into his fluffy, sleep-mussed hair, and he purred, knuckles brushing down Madara's forearm.

Madara sighed, face buried in Tobirama's hair. It had been a mistake to get back in bed, he realised, fingertips roaming the length of a neat, smooth scar across Tobirama's belly.

" _I_ do have to get going, however." he admitted, though settled in bed with the silk and steel of his lover's body wrapped in his arms he was rather unwilling to move. Tobirama clasped his wrist lightly, tugging Madara's arm further around himself, and making it no easier for Madara convince himself to get up. "Darling. . ."

Tobirama hummed, turning over in his arms and wrapping one arm behind his neck. "Ah, pet." he murmured, nuzzling Madara's face and brushing gentle, lazy kisses across his cheek and jaw. "Needed in the office already?"

"Unfortunately so." Madara sighed. Tobirama kissed him and gently nipped his lower lip, soothing the irritation. "Meeting this morning with Hashirama and some of the Hyuuga."

"Ah, suffering indeed." Tobirama said, amused. "I suppose it was suggested and discarded that you leave it to anija?"

"It was." Madara admitted, huffing. The Hyuuga clan leader was if anything only rather _less_ fond of Madara than Madara was of him. And Madara did not care for the stiff, cold Hyuuga in general, even less so for the head who ruled his clan with seemingly emotionless indifference more than verging on viciousness. "Apparently I'm needed."

"Then get going." Tobirama said with a playful growl, and shoved Madara suddenly backwards.

He yelped as he toppled out of bed and landed on his ass on the floor. Tobirama leaned over to peek at him, eyes gleaming with amusement, and Madara scowled at him through the shaggy fall of his own hair. Tobirama's lips curled and Madara remembered being told he was _pouting_ with this expression before, and stopped.

"See you later, pet." Tobirama said more softly.

Madara climbed to his feet and leaned down over Tobirama. "Later." He kissed his lover's cheek. "Lunch?"

"See you then." Tobirama said, stroking Madara's cheek and kissing him warmly. "Don't throw any fits until I get to the office, all right?" he asked, tone dry.

"I make no promises." Madara said wryly, rather than protesting. "Get some more rest. Sleep well, darling." He brushed a hand over Tobirama's hair as he straightened, then moved away. Tobirama murmured something indecipherable and snuggled more deeply into the rumpled blanket until only the fluff of his hair was visible.

Madara's fond smile lingered even as he slipped out of their house and headed for the meeting.


End file.
